


They Are Demons

by MaryChou



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Demons, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, je me suis amusée globalement
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryChou/pseuds/MaryChou
Summary: Les fées attaquent Tartaros de nouveau. Qui sait combien de fois ces insignifiants mages tenteront de tuer leur roi ? Lucy n'en sait rien, n'en a que faire. Tout ce qui lui importe c'est de les empêcher d'arriver jusqu'à Natsu, son roi, son amour. Mais les fées reviennent toujours.





	They Are Demons

Lucy sourit aux fées qui se trouvent sur son territoire, un sourire plein de dents, un sourire carnassier. Ses canines pointues piquent ses lèvres alors que ses yeux sanguins à la pupille de chat se fixent sur les mages qui semblent figés à sa vue. Elle se demande vaguement pourquoi, sans s’y attarder. Elle s’en fiche, tout ce qui compte c’est de _le_ protéger. _Lui_ , leur maître, leur roi.

_END._

Elle constitue la dernière défense de leur roi, la dernière qui se dresse devant les fées avant qu’elles n’atteignent leur but. Cela veut dire que les fées ont défait Mard Geer et les autres Portes Démoniaques de Tartaros. Tch. Quelle honte. 

Un lent sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu’elle fait claquer son fouet et active sa malédiction. Cela veut aussi dire qu’elle va s’amuser. Lucy espère simplement que les fées ne sont pas trop amochées et qu’elles pourront la divertir correctement.

« Dites adieu à vos vies petites fées. Vous ne passerez pas cette porte. »

Lucy fait claquer son fouet vers le groupe de fée qui s’égayent en piaillant, plus fort encore lorsqu’elles se rendent compte que le fouet se dédouble et les suit à la trace. Ce n’est encore qu’un début. Lucy étend le bras sur le côté et la pièce s’efface pour faire place à la galaxie. Elle invoque l’âme des planètes, leur force et leur puissance, et reste ainsi, âme démoniaque contrôlant une galaxie. Loin d’elle étoiles et constellations, sa malédiction fait plier les mondes. 

« Lucy ! crie difficilement une petite fée. Reprends-toi ! Reviens parmi nous ! »

Le regard sanguin se pose sur la jeune femme rousse, cachant à la perfection l’émotion qui secoue son cœur. Elle connait cette voix, et son sentiment de manque qui fait surface de temps en temps se manifeste de nouveau. Mais Natsu est dans la pièce derrière elle, elle ne permettra à _personne_ de le toucher, de le menacer. Il est son roi, plus que cela, il est son amour. Jamais elle ne l’abandonnerait pour un sentiment fantôme.

« Je suis magnanime, répond Lucy avec un sourire effrayant. Faites demi-tour et vous serez épargnés.  
—Très bien, grogne un brun, main dans la main avec une fée d’eau. Désolé Lucy, tu ne nous laisses pas le choix ! »

Les deux fées tendent leurs mains nouées vers elle et une tempête de glace fuse vers elle. Lucy ne perd pas son sang-froid et fait claquer son fouet, invoquant un champ d’astéroïde. Ils font barrage et Lucy tend sa main libre vers les fées.

« Vous avez choisi. »

Elle ordonne aux planètes de se précipiter sur les fées et leur formidable puissance balaye la pièce sans la moindre pitié. C’est la force d’une galaxie qu’ils reçoivent, ils ne pourront pas encaisser. C’est une chose dont Lucy est sûre, Natsu n’y a résisté que de justesse durant leurs entraînements après tout. Zeref lui-même aurait du mal à contrer sa malédiction.

Lorsque la lumière de l’attaque diminue, la scène ressemble à celle que Lucy attendait. Les fées sont allongées, blessées, inconscientes. Lucy n’aime pas tuer, lorsqu’elle peut l’éviter elle le fait. Elle se détourne et ordonne aux soldats qui accourent de transporter les corps inconscients sur la terre ferme dès que Maugrim se posera. 

La démone ouvre la porte et entre dans la salle si convoitée par les fées ; la salle du Trône. Elle parodie une révérence, un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres, ses canines piquant ses lèvres.

« Les fées ont été repoussées, _Majesté_.  
—Ne te moque pas de moi, Lucy, gronde une voix profonde dans l’ombre du trône vide. J’aurais voulu combattre à tes côtés.  
—Tu te serais ennuyé, répond Lucy en le rejoignant dans l’ombre. Les combats les avaient épuisés. Ce n’était pas du tout amusant. »

Natsu s’avance vers elle et l’enlace, de ses bras forts et de ses ailes puissantes. Il presse ses lèvres sur sa chevelure blonde et elle ferme les yeux en lui rendant son étreinte, savourant leur proximité. Ils sont démons, ils ne sont jamais si apaisés qu’avec l’autre. Lucy pose une main légère sur la base d’une de ses ailes et Natsu frissonne. Elle esquisse un sourire joueur mais ne poursuit pas le jeu. Ce n’est pas le moment. 

Comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, Natsu se recule d’un pas et brise leur étreinte. Il plonge ses yeux noir ébène dans ceux, sanguins, de la démone qui lui sourit, sincèrement bien que gravement. 

« Les Portes Démoniaques ont été vaincues, il faut faire du ménage dans nos rangs.  
—Les fées en ont vaincus quatre, le reste s’est terminé en match nul.  
—Et tu les as battus. »

La fierté éclate dans ses yeux alors qu’il remet une mèche blonde en désordre derrière son épaule. Son geste est doux, si loin de la brutalité à peine contrôlée dont il fait montre en public. Lucy sourit en mettant une main sur la joue de Natsu, simplement heureuse d’être avec lui. 

« Mais nous les reverrons.  
—Ils reviennent toujours. »


End file.
